Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic
by Revan Jast
Summary: We follow the Adventures of Seth Khan, Soldier of the Republic. But all is not what it seems... Read & Review!
1. Star Wars KotOR: Chapter 1: Endar Spire

Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: The Endar Spire

————

The story of Revan is a long and confusing one, one that will keep you on the edge of your seat, waiting to hear the end. Are you ready? Very well, let us begin.

————

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away……

Darth Revan's reign had ended. The Dark Lord is dead. However, his apprintice, Darth Malak, rose to power. He was nothing like the man before him, for Malak had no heart, slaughtering whatever stood in his way. His path leads to Bastila Shan.

Bastila is a young Jedi, gifted with the power of Battle Meditation. She is on her way to Coruscant, to persuade the Senate to join the war against Malak. She never makes it, as the Republic ship which carries her, the Endar Spire, comes under attack, above the world of Taris…..

————

Seth lay asleep, unaware of the fighting going on around him. "Lemme sleep" he muttered, as another blast rocked the ship. Suddenly, his bed crashed to the floor (it was attached to the wall by the head) and Seth fell off into the floor, waking up as he did so.

"What the hell!" Seth stood up, rubbing his nose. A man with sandy blonde hair ran in. "Oh good, your up!" the man said.

"Who are you?" Seth said, looking at what was his bed. "Im Trask Ulgo, soldier for the Republic. I stay in the same room as you, but i work a different shift. And you are?"

"Seth Khan" Seth replied. "Nice to meet you, but I'm in desperate need for clothes".

"Ah, musta hit your head. Their in that locker behind you" Trask said. After Seth got dressed and put a blaster pack in his rifle, he motioned for him to follow. "We're under attack by the Sith" said Trask, dodging a piece of metal that fell from the ceiling. "We need to hurry and get to the bridge, the Sith can only be after Bastila."

"Bastila?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, did you hit your head that hard? She's the jedi on the Endar Spire. You could call her the commander, although Carth is the one really in charge." Carth chose that moment to call them on their communicators. "This is Carth Onasi, requesting all soldiers to the bridge. I repeat ALL soldiers to the bridge! Onasi out!"

"That was Carth (Seth rolled his eyes at this) on our PC's. We should be close to the bridge now."

They ran through a set of doors, just in time to see a Republic soldier get shot down.

"Dammit" Trask cursed. He grabbed Seth's arm, pulling him back from the line of Sith fire. "Watch it! If I hadent stopped you, you'd be full of burning holes!"

"Sorry" Seth said, embarassed that he almost killed himself. He looked across the hall. "Hey Trask, see those crates? Lets hide behind those."

Trask looked and grinned. "Smart guy! Lets go!"

The ran out, dropping into a roll and leaned against the crates, just in time. "Perfect!" Seth looked around the corner. 3 Sith troopers. "I'll throw a flash", and he did.

The grenade went off, followed by howls of pain, from the blinding lights. Seth and Trask stood up and opened fire. The troops went down easily enough. They went on, gathering the medpacs and stims and grenades as they went. Soon a door opened, showing a fight between 2 Jedi, or rather, a Jedi and a Sith.

"Damn! We'd better stay back, we'd just get in the way." They watched as the Sith was struck down, but no sooner was the Jedi blown up by an explosion, ripping her apart. Seth kicked away her arm, it had landed next to him.

Trask looked at him. "I know, kid, its sickening, but get used to it." More troops came around the corner. "Awww hell! Quick, fi-" He stopped when Seth threw a frag at the troops, killing them instantly.

"Uhh well, the bridge should be ahead. Let's go." Trask and Seth headed for the door. Seth unsheathed his sword, Trask did the same. They ran in, attacking as soon as the doors opened. Seth decapitated the nearest Sith, while Trask impaled the other. Another explosion killed the rest. They continued through the next door.

'Hold on" Trask said, holding out his hand to stop Seth. "I think I hear somthing….."

Trask stepped forward towards the door at the end of the room, opening it. A dark jedi stood there, light gleaming of his bald head, tatoos covering the rest. He ignited a double-bladed saber.

"Dammit! Another dark jedi! Quick, run to the escape pods!" Trask ran towards the dark jedi.

"No wait!" Seth yelled, starting after him.

"Get the hell to the escape pods, now!" Trask yelled back, and slammed the doors shut, jamming them.

"No! Dammit!" Seth smashed a fist against the door. No use in yelling and pounding, he thought. He went through another door, entering a hallway. Carth came back on his PC.

"Well, looks like your the only soldier left, according to the Life Support Systems. Your almost to the pods, so get a move on it!"

"Understood", Seth replied. " Over and out." He continued down the hall. He peeked around the corner, noticing the Sith at the end of the hall. He pulled his rifle out to take aim, but the shp shook just as he pulled the trigger, just missing the trooper. "Damn…" Seth put his back to the wall, pulling out his sword. He ran out from behind the corner, rushing the trooper. But the trooper was ready for him, shooting him in the shoulder. In retaliation, Seth threw his sword through the air, embeding itself in the troopers chest.

"God, where did i learn to do that?" Seth wondered. He could not remember ever doing that before. He applied a medpac to his wound, then continued. A few troopers later, he came across a com bat suit, long sword, grenades, and a computer console. He stashed the suit in his pack. I'll put it on later he thought. Carth came back on.

"Hey, you almost made it! There's about 8 troopers in the next room, thats all thats between me and you. You can use the computer console to kill them, or the robot. You should be able to find some spikes or parts in the room."

Why dont you do something besides talk, thought Seth. He found the spikes and parts and went to the console. Inserting the spikes, he overloaded a energy post in the room, frying the troops.

"Hehe, serves you bastards right!" Seth said happily. He worked his way through the burnt corpses, finding a prototype vibroblade. This may come in handy, and with that, he met Carth face to face. Or rather, gunpoint to gunpoint.

"Heh, I thought it was those troops" Carth said, lowering his blasters. "Glad you made it, now lets go. Bastila already left on a pod, so we can leave now, there's one escape pod left."

"And just why should I trust you?" Seth said, his rifle pointed at Carth's head.

"Ahh well… we're both for the Republic, and that's all you have for now. Now come on!" Carth got in the pod.

Seth lowered his sword and got in behind him. But before he could strap in, the pod took off, heading towards the planet below. He watched as the Spire exploded, and then everything went black.


	2. Star Wars KotOR: Chapter 2:Apartment

Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: The Apartment

Seth was standing on the bridge of…. a strange ship. He looked around, smoke was in the air, yelling and screaming tech's running around, soldiers dying. He then looked next to him. A figure dressed in black robes stood next to him, red lightsaber ignited. Three Jedi stood before the man in black, a young woman leading them. She raised her saber and spoke. "You cannot win, Revan! Today you will fall!"

The figure (Revan) laughed, dropping into a battle stance, twirling his saber. "No, my dear Bastila…. it is you who will fa-". Revan stopped speaking, he seemed to be….sensing something….

Seth turned back to Bastila, whose gaze had settled on Seth, or rather, what was behind him. He turned around, just in time to see the turbolasers slam into the ship, and everything went black again…. but he could still hear Revan's laugh echoing in his mind……

—————-

Seth woke up. That was one crazy dream…, he thought. He stood up, looking around the room. "Whoa, this must be a luxury escape pod, cause it sure is roomy…"

"Oh good! Your awake, finally. The way you were tossing and turning there, you must've been having one hell of a nightmare!" Seth looked at the man, from the bottom of his brown boots to the top of his awful hairdo. " Yeah it was a nightmare…. who are you?"

The man smiled. "Guess you dont remember me, huh? I'm Carth Onasi, Republic War Hero, and commander of the late Endar Spire." His smile faded. "We lost alot of good men and women in the battle. We're lucky to be alive. And you are?"

"Seth Khan" He replied. "Where are we? This isn't the escape pod, is it?"

Carth burst out laughing. After a few seconds, he replied. "Haha, no, this is an apartment on Taris. The planet we landed on. Or rather, crashed on. You were knocked out cold, so I had to drag you here after found it. God, you weight a ton."

"Go to hell" was Seth's reply. He surveyed the room. A table, 2 beds, workbench, refresher, locker, and a small kitchen area. Perfect, he'd take a shower and eat breakfast, and then decide on what to do. He told Carth this.

"Fine, I'm ready to go. Try not to take to long!" Seth headed off to the freshers, and Carth sat down, reading his datapad. On it was the Republic's info on Seth.

Name: Seth Khan

Age: 31

Height: 6′1″

Weight: 200 lbs

Occupation: Previously unknown, Republic Soldier for 1 yr.

Previously unknown? thought Carth. He also noted that Seth knew 40-50 different languages. Good, it could help. But the Republic wouldnt just hire someone off the bat like that, would they? This thought bugged Carth for a good while.

Seth rinsed off, washing the shampoo out of his short brown hair. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to the mirror, looking for his razor, He found it and procceded to shave. Afer he was done, he grabbed the extra suit of clothes in his pack and put them on, as well as the combat suit. He streched and walked into the kitchen. Carth was frowning and reading something. 'What got you so sour?" he asked.

Carth looked up. "Nothing, i was reading your Republic Records. All looks good, but it says that your occupation is previously unknown before you joined us. Care to explain that?"

Seth rumaged through the food. All energy bars. "I… was…" I was what? Seth couldn't remember. Then it came to him. "A freelance mercenary. But i didnt feel the need to put it down, so i didnt."

Carth thought over this. "Good enough, i suppose." He looked at the datapad. "Wait a sec, this is odd…"

"What?" Seth questioned. He wanted to get out of here soon. He wanted to explore. The sooner the planet wasn't so strange to him, the better off he'd be.

"It says that Bastila's party requested you onboard…" Carth looked up at Seth. "A new recruit added to the Spire's crew at the last second?" Carth thought some more, then grinned. "I guess I shouldn't question the Jedi, they do stuff like that all the time." But the more Carth thought about it, the more it bugged him…

Seth grinned also. "Yeah, sounds like them, alright. Let's get out of here and get some real food. There must be a cantina nearby."

Carth nodded. "Yeah, I'm sick of energy bars. they taste like plasteel." He made a face.

They grabbed their equiptment and supplies, and headed out. Seth had hoped there wouldnt be trouble anytime soon. No such luck. Trouble was on their doorstep.

—————


	3. Star Wars KotOR:Chapter 3:Taris UC

Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Taris - The Upper City

Seth and Carth were greeted with an arguement between a Sith and 2 Duros. The Sith was busy yelling at one of the Duros….

"I'll goddamn inspect the building if I want to! You think you can just order me around? The hell with you!" And the Sith procceded to shoot the poor Duros, missing twice.

Seth stepped forward. "Hey! That was uncalled for? What did he do to you?" The Sithturned towards Seth.

"Lookie here! Humans hiding among alien scum? Their Republic fugitives! Attack!" The Sith's droids began to fire.

Carth dodged and shot the trooper in the back of the head, then focused on the droid to the left. He charged a shot and hit it in the mid-section, causing it to blow up.

Seth aimed his ion blaster at the other droid and fired. The blast hit the droid square in the chest, and it began to 'dance' around. "Drrrrrrtzzz….boopeeeeeeeedroooo!" It looked at the blaster in Seth's hand, turned around and ran off, screaming "Mommyyyyyyyyyy!" It tripped and lay still.

Seth sighed. So much for starting off easy. They continued through the building towards the exit, finally making it after a merchant stopped them, selling energy sheilds, and the janitor, who told them where the cantina was. They stepped outside.

—————

They were greeted by the sight of Sith troopers patroling the streets. Carth spoke up as they made their way through the crowd.

"We ought to be ok, unless the Sith came across a crew manifest on the Spire. Just keep low and out of trouble."

"Yeah, but something tells me that wont be easy" Seth added as they approched a group of drunks, who had something to say about it.

"Heeeey! Look at this! Whats you (hic) lower chity shlums doing (hic) up shere?"

Carth groaned. "This is rich…"

Seth turned to Carth and grinned. "Watch and learn" and he pulled several credits out of his pocket. He turned back to the drunks, smiling his winning smile. "Now, now. Lets be reasonble about this, ok? I'll buy you all a drink if you leave me and my freind alone. Sound good?"

The drunks considered this. "Buy ush a drinksh? Damn straight you will! Come on, this shlumie's buying da next round!"

Another drunk spoke up. "Nah, we got enough drinksh… I say we leave or we'll be late for work…."

All the drunks agreed and they left.

"That was…odd" was all Seth could say. Carth agreed. "I say we walk very fast to the cantina so we dont encounter anything like that again."

They did so, until they came to an old man preaching about 'alien scum' and more. Seth looked at Carth and he nodded. They ran the rest of the way.

————

After they got past the guard, they found some seats and a waitress came over for their order. Seth noted that the waitress had very little on…

"May I take your order?" she asked.

Seth stared dumbfounded at her chest.

"Sir? Your order?"

"Whaaa? Oh! I'll have…. 2 kinrath links, a small order of scrambled kath hound brains, and some caffa."

"And you, sir?" she asked, turning to Carth.

"I'll have the same, but double the caffa, I need it."

The waitress typed this down and walked away. Seth's eyes followed her.

Someone else brought the caffa over, and Carth picked his cup up. He sipped it. "Ahhh, nice hot caffa in the morning. I just love it, dont you Seth?…Seth?"

"Huh? Yeah I do." Seth picked his cup up and tasted his. "Mmmm good." He resumed watching the waitress.

Carth rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long day.

Seth got up. "I'm going to talk to some people, see if they know anything about those pods we've heard about."

Carth nodded. "I'll stay here and wait for breakfast."

Seth walked over to the first woman he saw. "Hello there! Nice day, isnt it?"

The woman looked at him. "I must say, you sure are cheerful for an offworlder. I'd think you'd be mad at us, quarintined here on Taris!"

"Quarentined?"

"Yeah" the woman looked suprised. "You dont know about the quaretine? We Sith locked all travel to and from the planet."

Seth gulped. Not good, how we going to leave if we find Bastila? His expresion turned serious. "Your a Sith? Where's your uniform?"

The woman smiled at him. "I'm off duty right now, thats why no uniform. You know, you certainly are nicer than the others. Most people hate us, but we're just people like them!"

Seth put up a false grin. "I agree, some people are just assholes!" Like those drunks, thought Seth.

"Exactly! By the way, my names Alexia"

"Im Seth, nice to meet you."

The woman looked at her datapad. "Oh damn, i have to get back to work. You know, I'd really like to see you again. I'm going to a party later, would you like to come?"

Seth tugged at his collar. A party full of Sith? It would be rude to decline. He'd just have to watch his steps. "Sure, i'll go."

"Excellent! I'll put the time and directions on your datapad." As she did that, she said "Make sure that your right on time. the party's right after shift ends, so we wont have time to put our uniforms away." She kissed him on the cheek. "See you there!" She then walked off.

Seth got up and walked back to Carth just as breakfast arrived. He sat down and told Carth what he'd heard and was planning on doing. Carth choked on his scrambled kath hound brains when Seth mentioned that the party was all Sith.

"Are you a madman! Sith! Your just walking into a deathtrap!"

"Calm down, dammit! I wouldnt go into this without knowing what I am doing!"

"It's plain to see you dont know what your doing by agreeing to go!"

"Goddam! I'll worry about this, ok?" Seth glared lasers at Carth.

"Fine then, if you get killed, you cant say i didnt tell you so."

Seth laughed. "What makes you think your not going?"

Carth dropped his fork. 'Me? I'm not going anywhere!"

"Wanna bet? I'll bet you 10 credits you go."

"You got a deal"

—————-

After they finished their meal, they walked around till they found an elevator. They were greeted by a less freindly Sith this time.

"Halt, civilian! This elevator goes down to the lower city, and no one but Sith troops are allowed down. So unless you have some form of clearence, you're not going anywhere!"

Seth and Carth walked away. They were both deep in thought. Seth spoke up.

"Hey Carth, our Sith party is a 7:00 pm, correct?"

"Well ya, you should know, you decided to go!"

"Alexia told me her freinds wouldnt have time to put their uniforms away…"

Carth realized what he was saying. "We're going to steal them?"

"You bet! Now wheres my 10 credits?"

Carth grumbled and handed them over.

———-

Seth and Carth arrived at the party, noticing the blinding lights and the booming music.

Carth covered his ears and looked at Seth. "This must be the party!" He had to yell over the music.

Seth grinned. "Ya think?" He yelled back.

Alexia walked up to Seth. "Hey baby, i see you brought a freind!" Seth noticed almost everyone was dead drunk.

"Yeah, this is Amareth, a good freind of mine."

Alexia smiled at Carth. "Well help yourself! There's plenty of ale to go around!"

A few hours later…

Seth stood up, pushing the now unconcious Alexia off him. He stretched, and Carth got up as well.

"Well! That was wild, but fun!"

Seth nodded, then looked at Alexia. "Kill her!" an evil voice spoke up in his mind. Seth stood there, shocked. The voice was familiar…

"What the? Who are you?"

The voice ignored Seth's question. "She's Sith… an enemy! Are you going to let her go?"

"I cant do it! She's unarmed!"

Seth suddenly lost control of his body, as the evil being took control.

A mirror hung on the wall. What it showed was not Seth Khan. His face was pale, grey eyes glowed with a dim light, you could even see the outlines of his veins.

With one swift movement, he broke Alexia's neck.

"What was that for?" Carth was wide awake now.

"Their Sith, they deserve it." The voice was a voice of coldness, a voice of a killer. He turned to face Carth.

Carth gasped. "Seth, are you ok?"

"I am not Seth" the voice growled.

The being in control of Seth's body went among the unconcious Sith, silently killing each of them. There were only 15. He found several uniforms in the cornor of the room and searched for one his size. He found one and put it on over his clothes and grabbed a blaster rifle. Seth suddenly gained control of his body again. His face brightened, his blue eyes shone with light. Seth rubbed his head.

What was that? I could have swore i knew what it was…

"Seth?"

"I'm fine! Grab a suit and lets go."

Carth frowned. Somthing was wrong with his freind. He did as Seth asked and took a last look at the dead.

"Let's hope this works!" Seth motioned for Carth to follow him.

——-

It was around 12:00 at night. Seth and Carth were at the elevator mentioned earlier. They were busy talking to the guard, asking him to let them go down.

"Well, I see your Sith, from your uniforms. Be careful down there, some gangs are in a war or somthing."

Seth thanked him and stepped inside next to Carth.

The doors shut and the elevator desended into the darkness below.


End file.
